1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block game program for playing a game with blocks displayed on a display screen, and a block game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Block games are known in which several kinds of blocks are displayed in a playing field on a display screen, and a player moves specific blocks or arranges the blocks in the playing field (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-946). In such block games, the blocks are moved in accordance with operations by a player, and blocks satisfying a removal condition are removed.
In conventional block games, however, a block removal method or a block movement method in the playing field is overly simple.